Laser detonator
|weight =0 |value =0 |baseid = }} The laser detonator is considered a "weapon" in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Background The laser detonator is a detonator powered with microfusion breeder and using laser illumination to trigger the nuclear warheads found around the Divide. It fires a series of coded pulses of visible red laser-light similar to a laser designator and therefore dealing absolutely no damage to any organic creatures or robots. When the laser is aimed at a nuclear warhead, it causes it to heat up, eventually leading to the chemical explosive inside detonating, scattering radioactive material around. It is similar in design and shape to the Compliance Regulator. It has a green coloration with red trim at the barrel, and a glowing yellow light next to the keypad and screen. Characteristics It fires a continuous beam similar to that of a laser rifle or pistol, except for the duration. It deals absolutely no damage and therefore is useless for anything but destroying nuclear warheads. This weapon is essential for unlocking Warhead Hunter challenge. Location * Marked men camp, on the roof of the building next to where you can find a Red Glare. Notes * The laser detonator is the weakest weapon in game as it does not do any damage to anything other than nuclear warheads. * Given that this item has a very long effective range, one can stand a safe distance away when detonating a warhead, as they explode violently and may trigger several chain reaction explosions as a result. This is especially true in Hopeville, where most warheads are in military trucks that have been used to make car barricades. * It requires no ammunition, as it uses a microfusion breeder. * The laser detonator has the highest item HP of any weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. * The screen and lights on the side are identical to the ones found on a Red Glare. * The laser detonator is a quest item, so it cannot be dropped or sold. * Because it is a laser, it can be used to ignite leaking gas or set off bear traps. * Drawing this in casinos still nets the Courier infamy. * Upon detonating all nuclear warheads, the laser detonator is still considered a quest item and therefore cannot be dropped, sold, or placed into any storage devices. As such, it can be taken to the Sierra Madre. The quest flag can be removed by using . Bugs * If you have Euclid's C-Finder, there may be some interaction between it and the laser detonator to the point where the laser detonator will not blow up the warhead. If this occurs, drop the C-Finder, blow up the warhead and pick up the C-Finder again. * Sometimes when you fire the laser detonator, the beam will disappear and the gun will still shake if you're firing it. It will not blow up warheads while doing this, and to fix it you only have to stop firing and fire it again. * The mesh file for this weapon points to a specific texture for the yellow circle on the side - intended to show an oscilloscope display identical to the Gabriel's Bark variant of the sonic emitter. Since the texture path is incorrect, this part of the laser detonator simply shows up as a bright yellow circle. Gallery FNVLR Red Glare and laser detonator.jpg|Location at the marked men camp Category:Lonesome Road weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons ru:Лазерный детонатор